


Of Mead and Men

by EmmyJay



Category: Beowulf (Poem)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Reminiscing, Ya Bois Being Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyJay/pseuds/EmmyJay
Summary: Beowulf and Wiglaf share a drink and a memory.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Of Mead and Men

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a class assignment when I was an undergrad. No, seriously.
> 
> The assignment was to research the writing style of a piece of early medieval literature, and then utilise that research to write a "missing verse" of sorts. Basically, write a fanfic for ye olde literatur.
> 
> Works cited at the end because I'm a good little scholar. I got an A+, if anyone's curious.

The grand hall was the heart of the land,  
where Beowulf, the battle-famed king,  
sat at the head of the high table.  
Beside him sat Wiglaf, son of Weohstan.  
The mead they consumed, contrary to  
the weather outside, was warmed well through  
to dispel the chill. But drinking, the thane  
only sighed, seized by lament.

So asked Wiglaf:  
"Is such your thought  
of the mead, to be so baneful as this?"

Beowulf, son of Ecgtheow, spoke:  
"Dearest Wiglaf! The drink is well,  
but my taste is spoiled by my time with the Danes  
at Heorot Hall. The heavy mead  
I had there had no equal.  
First, it was hot, and the honey was sweet,  
and bitter, some, just to balance; then  
the bite of drink, and the burn. It was  
as if the gold they gave for my reward  
was now in my cup. And no mead since  
has tasted as sweet. So is my fault;  
so I am spoiled!"

Said Wiglaf:  
"I would hear more of my King’s tale,  
if it pleases you so. Pray, I have no  
tales of glory to tell, to boast  
of my strength. I may only hope  
for some other to come out of the mountains;  
so when it comes I will be there,  
and I shall stand by you."

Remarking the last, he raised his goblet  
to toast his king. And taking a drink,  
Beowulf found it to be of good taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Works Cited:
> 
> Seamus Heaney, _Beowulf, a New Verse Translation_ , (New York, NY: W.W. Norton & Company, Inc., 2000).
> 
> J. D. Ogilvy, and Donald C. Baker, _Reading Beowulf, an Introduction to the Poem, its Background, and its Style_ , (Norman, OK: University of Oklahoma Press, 1983).
> 
> Thomas Cable, _The Meter and Melody of Beowulf_ , (Chicago, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1974).


End file.
